In prior art, in order to raise the output voltage of a battery, the method of stacking bipolar plates coated with positive electrode active material and negative electrode active material on the two sides respectively and diaphragms laminating alternately may be adopted, but this method can only obtain the needed output voltage and cannot obtain the needed output current, resulting in imbalance between output voltage and output current of the battery. Although current may be raised by increasing the number of pole pieces in parallel, insulating and sealing pieces shall be disposed between the peripheries of two bipolar plates isolated by one or a plurality of layers of diaphragms during manufacturing of such batteries. For this reason, whenever one bipolar plate is installed, insulating and sealing pieces shall be disposed on their peripheries or on the peripheries of the diaphragms adjacent to it. The manufacturing process is very complex and not conducive to replacement and maintenance. Further, after the stacking reaches the needed output voltage, mechanical force must be applied at the two ends for compaction to obtain a required sealing effect, adding difficulty to manufacturing process and maintenance. Meanwhile, this structure is unable to solve the problem of venting the gas generated after battery formation.